The Mind of a God
by DeamonPrince
Summary: After becoming the god of magic, Kefka sits upon his throne with a mighty and unholy judgement. But will the worm of conscious be able to gnaw his mind.


I look out at the world, the sky red with the blood and fire of humanity's hope. I smile as I feel the accomplishment of a lifetime, ascension to Godhood. I sit upon my pearly throne, my golden eyes looking out upon my world, my pointed ears listening to the agonized cries of thousands upon thousands of souls, all dying together. I sit back and bask in the glory that I have become, moments pass and I look out, realizing almost a year has passed. I sigh, and look out again.

Rebellion in the ruins of the old world begins to rise and I smite them, my divine judgement ending their foolishness. That was when I saw her, Celes, the blonde mag. She was like me, made magical, however, she declined my invitation to become my queen. She betrayed me, it infuriated me.

"She was smart. She decided to stay human." My voice said behind me. I turn and see seated in lesser thrones myself, but not as myself. I see the human man I once was. I see between him and myself, seated higher was an angel with my face, and a human body.

"She's as much a human as I am." A more sadistic form of my voice echoed from the other side, and in the same manner, a demon of purple skin and bat like wings sat beside me, his appearance matched that of mine, and beside him was the one speaking. He was what I was before I became a god, a mad mage.

"But she is more human than he is now." Human spoke, his voice stern and proper.

"Which makes her easier to kill." Demon finally said, his voice was mine, raspy and low, but my own.

"Or save. We are a god after all." The cool and unwavering voice of Angel spoke. His white eyes looked up at me and he spoke again, "We can be a good god. We can restore the world to order and balance."

"But that's no fun!" Mage said, his voice shrill and wild. "I feel that we should scorch the sky. Watch them scurry around like ants, let them beg him for mercy, and then he shall give them mercy. He will grant them his divine judgment." The mage stood up and was immediately forced back down by the angel's magic.

"Sit down and stay calm, you hooligan." Angel sat back and leaned towards me. "We are a god… We have gotten your vengeance on the Emperor, now release the magic back to the triads and let the world return to balance."

"You think it will be that easy?" Human said, his voice worrisome.

"Yes." Angel said, resting his hand on my shoulder, "We will choose the right choice."

"Will we?" Demon said, his gravelly voice grinding the drums to my ears. "We will not choose what you think is right, but what we truly want."

"He got what he wanted." Human said.

"We are a god, the Emperor is dead, magic is ours." Angel said.

"But that doesn't mean he still can't have fun." Mage said. "You think he is just going to stop after a few chores? No! He is going to clean house." Mage laughed and sat back.

"We are right. We will find more to do. More to kill. More to conquer. We must." Demon growled.

"We mustn't. The world needs us to return it to balance." Angel argued. "We are not stable and if we do not relinquish this power, we will die to it."

"Die to it? Worse, he will lose what he was for it. It will corrupt him and torment him." Human said, his cool voice soothing to a normal man.

"But that cost is worth the reward. Unlimited power, godhood, omnipotence." Mage cried out. "He values that over his sanity."

"Sanity was lost to us years ago." Angel said, his voice saddened.

"Why whimper over the first step to godhood. We went crazy, but we were just that much closer to godliness." Demon complained, barking at Angel.

"Look at what we have become! Look at the death and horror." Angel stood up and appealed to my humanity, motioning to the world before me. "Millions have died, their souls forever lost as we had usurped hell." He pointed to the sky, "Fire, brimstone and death. We have become a monster." Angel roared in anguish, pleading for me to free the world of my tyranny.

"We have always been a monster." Demon roared, "We are just evolving into a new kind of monster. A monster that we can be happy with."

"But he is not happy." Human said, standing up and walking to me. "He weeps over his lack of humanity."

"He laughs at you for thinking so." Mage said, unhindered and full force.

"You think we are happy!" Angel cried out, "Look at us!" He grabbed Demon by the collar and pulled him close, "We are at war with ourselves. We do not like how we are viewed."

"We are viewed exactly as we should be."Demon said, pushing Angel to the edge of the lookout, "Look at them. The creatures, humans, pathetic and weak."

"Humanity is strong." Human said, his stern voice signaling Mage to pounce.

"Yet here you are, a withering corpse, slowly fading to dust." Mage said, pointing to Human's fading limbs.

"We are dying." Angel said, his voice weakened.

"We are fighting." Demon growled, stomping his foot, shaking the entire tower.

"Humanity is going to die, and you will be its final goodbye." Mage said pushing Human to the edge.

"Are we going to let us kill ourselves." Angel barked at Mage as he tried to force human off the edge.

"We cannot die!" Demon pushed Angel to the ground. "We are a god."

"He is weakening." Human cried out. Mage then threw him into the side of my throne, I watched as the four of me fought. I began to feel irritated and the four of them began to scream, pain rattled their bones and torched their flesh. "He is angry!" Human whimpered as he crawled to his lesser throne and sat down, the pain vanishing as he sat.

Moments pass and the other sit in their respective seats and I sigh.

"Humanity is fighting. Humanity is winning." Human said as more of him faded and the tower rumbled.

"No, they resist, they try to survive. But they will die, they all will die. Some day they all will die." Mage said as he coughed, blood spurting out and fading in the wind.

"We are dying more. Why do we cling to our dream of godhood if we let them kill us? Why do we cling to our darkness when it burdens us!" Angel cried, his hand burning as he reached towards Demon and pointed viciously.

"We are winning, we kill them. We are a god!" Demon roared, his voice a raspy gasp.

"No, we are not. They kill us. We are a god, but humanity is defeating us." Angel cried.

"He is thinking of returning to humanity." Mage barked, "He is becoming weak, regretting life!" He stood up and the burning pain of my anger was weak. "He wants to be weak again, he is afraid."

"Of course he is." Human cried out, his legs slowly fading as his left arm finally vanished and his stomach began to disappear. "He is a man with the power of a god."

"We misused our power." Angel said sullenly as the skies turned black. "We must repent!"

"NO! We must kill, kill the resistance. Show them no mercy! Dispose of them!" The Demon whispered in my ear, his words seeming smoother and kinder. "If you kill them, they will finally learn that a god can never die."

"But what fun is it being a god if we can't be worshipped." Angel said, growing weak.

Demon stepped off his seat and walked to the edge and pointed to the shorter tower in the distance. "Our worshippers are devout to us." Demon pushed him down and turned to face me, "Scorch the skies, burn the men and women and beasts that ascend our tower. Destroy them and finally accept your godhood."

"No. He mustn't." Human said, trying to exit his seat, collapsing on his right arm. I watched as his body and left half of his face faded to dust, "He will die. He will fail and be killed by the ones he tries to kill now." Demon walked to Human and pressed his foot into his skull, my right arm tingling slightly, "Listen to me! He must return to his human self." He shouted just as Demon began crushing what was left of his skull.

"Thank you! That goody two-shoes was really starting to bum me out." Mage said, chuckling. I turned to him and he too was fading. His left leg was gone, replaced with red dust.

"We must be quiet. Our would have been queen is with them." Demon said, growling angrily.

I look out at the world and see her, her blonde hair whipping in the wind. I watch as the gray haired man flirts with her, my blood begins to boil. "She should have been our toy." Mage said, inciting a nod from Demon.

"She is a person and she chose to save her friends." Angel said, struggling to stand as Mage begins to scream, his entire right half of his body explodes and becomes red dust in the wind.

"Those stupid, pathetic, vicious, pretentious, self-righteous, little brats!" Mage growled.

"The End draws near…" Demon growled, his eyes beginning to fade to purple dust along with Angel's hands and feet turning to silver dust.

"He must accept his godhood. He must destroy the fools." Mage groaned as more of his body faded to red dust. "Accept that you are a monster!" He shouted as the tower shook and his body exploded in red dust and he was gone.

"We are dying." Angel cried out, trying to convince me to change.

"We are letting them grow confidant." Demon barked, blindly wandering around to his seat as Angel weakly flew to his seat.

"A god should rely on humans to worship, not revolution." Angel said.

"Our worshippers are by the tower."

"Our cult is weak, we are weak."

"We are not weak... We are just bored." Demon growled, "Godhood lacks ambition, lacks a hunt." He growled as his chest began fading along with Angel's left cheek.

"The End draws near…"Angel said, his voice cracking.

"We need to find ambition. Even if that means letting us mostly die to find worthy opponents." Demon said, his shoulder and left arm fading to purple dust.

"We are going to die because we are fools to think man can be god." Angel barked, his chest caving in and fading to silver.

"We mustn't give in."Demon barked, his chin fading.

"We are going to fight them." Angel said, his eyes disappearing into silver dust.

"We are waiting." Demon cried, his face a scowling frown as his face was all that remained.

"We are ready." Angel said body mostly fading

"Our dreams... Our hope... Our life... Where do they come from, where do they go?" Angel then said, his cheeks streaming with tears as he continued to fade.

"Such meaningless things... We will destroy them all." Demon said, his scowl a burning fury.

The tower began to shake, the sky opened up in glorious light, beauty surround me. I looked forward and saw the resistance, the Returners. "The End draws near... We are ready." Demon and Angel said as they faded to dust, leaving me...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this nice short story... very short story. Anyway, I hope you will PM or post a comment if you got any questions, comments, or concerns about the story or anything in general, as well as any requests you might have. Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy my work. Love ye all my wonderful fans and remember "All hail Kefka." ^_^


End file.
